Le froid dans mes mains
by siham84
Summary: L'histoire d'une femme et d'un vampire aux yeux rouges... L'histoire du jouet et de son maître... L'histoire de la glace qui rencontre le feu...
1. prologue

LE FROID DANS MES MAINS…

Je rentres enfin chez moi après une journée que l'on peut tous qualifier de me…: me faire harceler par mon collègue de bureau, me faire rabaisser devant tout le monde par mon patron pour un rapport mal fait ( fait par une de mes collègues qui préconisent la mini-jupe pour se sortir de toute situation), rater mon bus et là pour couronner le tout je vois en face de chez moi un camion de déménagement ( en clair je vais avoir de nouveau voisin).

Comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai la vie formidable d'une jeune femme de 24 ans, secrétaire de son état vivant en Ecosse et qui pour le plus grand bonheur des autres n'arrive pas à s'énerver. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas de caractère mais comment dire, tout me passe au dessus de la tête après une enfance dans un orphelinat où tout le monde vous rabaisse continuellement une scolarité équivalente, cela vous forgent un caractère plus ou moins froid envers les autres (la confiance et l'amitié c'est pour les autres). Ah oui j'ai oublié, je m'appelle Moira McPhee, je suis une brune aux yeux verts d'un mètre soixante-cinq pour cinquante-cinq kilos, donc une fille passable dans une vie passable (pour ne pas dire minable) et je vais vous raconter comment passer d'une vie passable à misérable, comment des êtres inhumains mon convertie en une sorte de jouet ou plutôt comment un être m'a proclamé comme sa propriété devant tout son clan de psychopathes.

**COUCOU à tous et toutes , je tiens juste à vous prévenir que je n'arrête pas mon autre fic bien au contraire, je lance juste une autre fic si vous avez une idée de nom pour mon anti héros je suis preneuse ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**coucou à tous et toutes voilà l'histoire de Moira qui fera parti sans le vouloir vraiment d'un clan vampirique (un jouet n'a pas vraiment droit à la parole), elle va rencontrer quelques vampires qui nous sont connu comme nos chers et tendres Volturi et pourquoi pas nos Cullens ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous…**

**Chapitre 1**

Etrange, voilà le qualificatif que je pourrai donner à mes nouveaux voisins, si j'ai bien calculé depuis une semaine aux heures où je suis là ils sont cinq hommes ( je sais la curiosité est un vilain défaut mais que voulez vous, je ne vais pas fermer les volets de ma cuisine quand je bois mon café non?), non je ne les matte pas car premièrement je suis trop banal pour intéresser un homme normal (éviter de me rappeler le pervers du bureau il fait ça à toute les femmes) deuxièmement ils passent tous plus ou moins pour des mannequins .

Vous allez me dire pourquoi j'en parle aujourd'hui si ils ne m'intéressent pas car ils sont tous devants chez eux et regardent tous dans ma direction. Et tout en buvant mon thé je les vois se diriger vers chez moi (encore des voisins polis qui viennent se présenter). Je me dirige vers ma porte d'entrée et je les entends sonner, j'ouvre donc et là le choc des yeux rouges me fixent puis plus rien à part une douleur à la tête puis le néant…

Je me réveille, il fait noir autour de moi, je suis attaché par apparemment des menottes à quelque chose d'autre, je suis assise à même le sol, qui me parait humide car j'ai le postérieur humide (donc de toute évidence je suis dans une cave)avec un bâillon. Une situation magnifique! (noté bien l'ironie de la phrase surtout).

Tiens la lumière s'allume et je vois les cinq gars descendent en rigolant les escaliers, au moins la situation les amusent! Je regarde autour de moi et je suis effectivement dans une cave aucune fenêtre une table et des chaises au centre de la pièce, une sorte de matelas à même le sol pas loin de moi et en face des toilettes avec une douche ouverte ( et ben un studio dans une cave Magnifique! C'est toujours ironique).

« - Eh bien notre petite humaine est enfin réveillé ! »

Je tourne la tête vers eux ils sont tous pâles, bruns et quatre d'entre eux regardent le cinquième comme si il était le messie bon d'accord j'arrête l'ironie comme si il était leur chef intéressant ils ont des chefs chez les psychos?

« - Bien petite humaine on va la faire courte ok? »

Comment veut il que je réponde si j'ai un bâillon? Et Bam je viens de me recevoir une claque par un des gars.

« - Hoche au moins la tête quand le chef te parle! »

Ok je hoche la tête , attends il m'a appelé petite humaine et moi je peux l'appeler petit con? Et là vous vous dites la fille, elle se fait enlever, frapper et ne pleure pas? Ben oui, cela fait 17 ans que je ne pleure plus après l'accident de voiture de mes parents où j'étais assise à l'arrière et où je les ai vue mourir devant mes yeux avant que l'ambulance n'arrive. Attends pourquoi l'autre abruti m'a donné une claque? Je les vois tous froncer les sourcils et me regarder comme si ils attendaient une réaction de ma part. Je crois que j'ai raté un épisode pourtant il n'a pas parlé son chef pourquoi il me tape?

« - Bizarre son cœur ne s'affole pas et elle ne pleure pas, bien voyant si après nos petites révélations, notre nouveau jouet ne s'affole pas un peu! »

Okkk, ils entendent mon cœur battre soit ils ont une super ouïe soit comme je dis depuis tout à l'heure c'est des psychos!

« - Bien je vais t'expliquer rapidement ce que tu dois savoir, ce que tu dois faire et ne pas faire car dorénavant tu ne sortiras plus de cette maison tu comprends? »

Et bien faite un hochement de tête avec moi s'il vous plaît, allez tous en chœur! Pourquoi il fronce encore les sourcils, ahh parce que je n'ai pas réagit en sachant que je n'ai plus de liberté, il ne faut pas être Einstein pour comprendre que lorsque l'on vous kidnappe, on ne peut plus rentrer chez soi tranquillement, non mais sérieux!

« - Moi et mon clan nous sommes ce que l'on appelle des vampires … »

Et là, j'ai perdu le fil de la conversation j'ai plus ou moins compris qu'une nouvelle loi était passé autorisant chaque clan vampirique à avoir son humaine, il m'a parlé d'une Isabella Swan et de Cullen, d'une certaine Giana et de Volturi qui gouverne le monde vampirique et moi pendant ce temps je hoche la tête toute les deux minutes pour faire style d'écouter, tout ce que j'ai retenu de l'histoire: c'est que se sont des vampires et qu' apparemment je suis leur esclave, et le jouet de leur chef, leur femme de ménage quand ils ramènent leurs repas à la maison mais aussi leur souffre douleur, allez tous avec moi MAGNIFIQUE!

« -… Tu n'as rien à dire? »

Et la je fais non de la tête que veut-il que je rajoute, ils vont envoyer une lettre de démission à mon patron, faire brûler ma maison pour faire croire à un suicide, que demander de plus c'est comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Et là cet abruti avec ces potes, ils refroncent les sourcilles ça doit être un truc de vampire allez savoir.

« - Bien tu n'es pas autorisé à nous parler sauf si on te pose une question, tu nous appelles maître, je pense que son instruction est terminé, ah si n'essaye pas de t'enfuir car je te brûlerais avant même que tu ne franchises la porte de cette maison, c'est clair? »

Et au même moment je sens mes chaussures se réchauffer anormalement, c'est pas vrai, hoche la tête ma fille, hoche la tête et cet abruti à un grand sourire.

« -Bon je pense que notre petite humaine a compris sa leçon, mes amis, comment l'a trouvé vous? Moi je dirais, un peu trop calme non ?

-Mouai, le seul moment où son cœur à réagi c'est quand tu as prononcé le mot vampire et ça a duré trente secondes à peine!

- Et si on lui enlevé tout cela non? »

Tout me fus enlevé en moins de trente secondes je peux donc ajouter la vitesse à leur bizarrerie, bien évidement je ne bouge pas de ma place car j'en vois pas trop l'utilité et là l'abruti que j'appellerai numéro 1 me pose la question qui tue.

« - as-tu faim? »

Moi d'un geste de la tête je fais non, mais c'est sans compté l'abruti numéro 2 qui me donne une claque.

« - Réponds correctement à ton maître !

- Non maître, je n'ai pas faim. »

Et là j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont sous le choc et l'abruti n°1 me regarde bizarrement comme si il voulait me cerner ou me comprendre va savoir, moi pendant ce temps je baisse la tête et me mets en boule la tête sur mes genoux, finalement je me dis que ma vie n'était pas si mauvaise avant, car là j'ai la joue en feu, ma lèvre inférieur qui saigne, plus de liberté, plus de maison, plus de boulot, j'entends la porte claquer, je relève la tête, il n'y a plus personne face à moi, je me lève et m'allonge sur le matelas qui est près de moi, car demain je vais commencer ma nouvelle vie en enfer dès cinq heures du matin, aller je le dis encore une fois MAGNIFIQUE!


End file.
